[unreadable] The C.S. Mott Center for Human Growth and Development is a research center in Wayne State University's Department of Obstetrics & Gynecology in Detroit. The Mott Center's mission is to advance basic and clinical research and research training in reproductive sciences, including women's health, reproductive biology, toxicology, and perinatal medicine. In 2001, the department ranked sixth in the nation in NIH funding among all Obstetrics & Gynecology departments. For 30 years, the current facility served its mission addressing unmet national health needs for women and children. To maintain and enhance national leadership role in reproductive health and pregnancy-related maternal-fetal research and research training over the next 30 years, plans are completely renovating the Mort Center. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our 5-phase modernization and expansion includes: 1) First floor administration and conference facilities (completed March 2001); 2) Building-wide power and HVAC upgrades (completed July 2002); [unreadable] 3) Third floor laboratories for the NIH/NICHD Perinatology Research Branch (completion due October, 2003); 4) Laboratories, support spaces and faculty offices on the ground and second floors; and a Clinical Research Center (CRC) and graduate training facilities on the first floor (current application, completion planned for 2004); and 5) Vivarium upgrade (planned for 2005). [unreadable] [unreadable] The improvements proposed in this application (for Phase IV) would increase total research space on the first three floors of the Mott Center by 41.3%, and provide flexible, open laboratory facilities for NIH-funded investigators. The total commitment on the part of the University, the School, and the State of Michigan to the first 4 phases of the renovation is over $10 million, far exceeding the $2,467,800 requested in this application. [unreadable] [unreadable]